


seatmate

by 46degreesnew



Series: Jovember 2018 [5]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46degreesnew/pseuds/46degreesnew
Summary: 'di naman sila touchy dati. ba't biglang may holding hands na naganap?  (si julian ang may pasimuno)





	seatmate

It has been five months since Joven moved to a new school for senior high. He had a small circle of friends and he was genuinely happy. (He also had a crush but nobody knew about that.) His small circle of friends consisted of another transferee, Vicente Enriquez and veterans of the exclusive school; Goyo and Julian del Pilar— brothers with a gap of one year; the latter being the older brother. He met different people through his friends and the classes he took. Not being used to physical contact, Joven had gotten used to skinship, especially when you’re friends with Vicente Enriquez. (That boy is one clingy son of a bitch.) Despite having Vicente’s arm around his shoulder or Goyo’s hand finding its way to ruffle his hair most of the time, Joven still had his eyes on the older del Pilar; the more outgoing one, Julian.

He was pretty sure his crush was a secret. That was until their sitting arrangement was reshuffled and he was at the last row, sandwiched between the wall near the air con and, yep, you guessed it, Julian del Pilar. Being Julian’s seatmate was a whole different experience from just hanging out with him and witnessing his antics every day. Julian, surprisingly, was always prepared, despite his lack of sleep and excessive frolicking and video game playing. Julian was one smart cookie, and Joven ~~liked~~ loved that. Julian often sprouted random facts about almost everything under the sun. Joven kept a tally in his notebook on how many times a day Julian cracked a random fact. Another habit Julian possessed was passing notes and leaving Post-Its of encouragement on Joven’s desk. _Syempre, kinilig ang halaman niyo._

One day, Julian left a Post-It on Joven’s desk that said, ‘it’s okay to be gay! (because I am, too)’. Joven was beyond shookt. Julian had a gaydar? _Nako, patay na._ He kept the Post-It in his notebook and carried on like he did every day. Then, things between the two started changing bit by bit. Julian wasn’t a very touchy person but Joven noticed the way his hand lingered after tapping his arm and the way Julian kept his arm behind Joven’s chair, just the right amount of contact with his shoulders. Julian also noticed the way Joven ducked out of Vicente’s reach and the way he leaned towards him more. It was the little things. The skinship increased until Joven found himself sitting comfortably between Julian’s legs, his back against the latter’s chest one day when they were over at the del Pilar’s playing video games and finishing requirements at the same time. Goyo and Vicente noticed the change but didn’t comment on it.

A week later, their class had a film viewing for Philosophy, which was one of the subjects they were taking. It started there. The handholding. Joven’s hands were on top of the table, his back leaned comfortably on his chair as he watched the film intently. Julian grabbed his left hand and placed it on his lap under his desk. Joven glanced at the del Pilar who was lightly smiling. _Luh, ‘tangina ano na naman pakulo nitong gagong ‘to?_ Joven inhaled sharply when Julian interlaced his hand with Joven’s. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit—_ “Joven?” He looked up at Julian and gave him a small smile. _Oh, my god, may progress na love life ko! Ma, I made it!_

Later that day, the four boys were walking to a nearby café. Out of the blue, Julian grabbed Joven’s hand again and laced his fingers with the latter’s. Goyo and Vicente looked at their joined hands, sharing a ‘ _tangina, ano’ng nangyayari’_ look.

“Ehem,” Vicente faked a cough quite obviously. “May dapat ba kaming malaman?”

“B-bading ako.”

“Crush ko si Joven.”

Julian and Joven shared a look. Joven’s cheeks tinged pink and he looked away, placing his free hand over his face in embarrassment.

The four spent the whole afternoon sharing their panicked gay incidents (except for Julian. That hoe is a big ass confident gay). Joven felt more at home with the three, knowing that he wasn’t alone on his extremely gay journey to success. He was also giddy, just thinking about the fact that his crush had a crush on him to. _MA, I MADE IT TALAGA!_ Julian kept his eyes on Joven, smiling every now and then because he was just so cute. _Oh, my god, this is whipped culture._

The next day was one big (gay) train wreck.

Julian was the most extra boy(friend?) ever. He announced in their class that he and Joven were _dating_ and how nobody can take the latter from him. He was touchy, like to the highest level. Their class didn’t mind, they even made a ship name for them. _Julven._ It was a bit cringe-y but it was still cute. _Come to think of it, nagsimula ang lahat sa kalandian ni Julian nung nanonood sila ng film sa Philo._

**Author's Note:**

> henlo ito ang pantasya ko if ever in another universe kaklase ko yung crush ko tas naging seatmates kami HJHJAHJSHJSA i hope yall enjoyed this !! happy day 4 ng jovember, yahu !! sana talaga matapos ko yung buong buwan na may nacocontribute every day sa fandom na 'to hehehehehehe twt is 46degreesnew and cc is leaderlines
> 
> lagi niyong tandaan na hindi naman masamang humarot, basta siguraduhin niyong isang tao lang hinaharot niyo hihihi 
> 
> charot 1/2 HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> stay hydrated !! <3


End file.
